Dragon Ball: Enter the XenoVerse
by StarofWonders125
Summary: Time isn't something you can change, but when a mysterious duo starts doing just that, it's up to a brave warrior from the future to save it. Bryson, a human boy, but also containing Saiyan blood in him, is summoned by Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time to help defend all of Dragon Ball history. Watch as he makes new friends, rivals, enemies, and save time before it's too late.


**What's up, everyone?! Welcome to my first ever fan fiction! It took me some time to figure out what I wanted to write first, and after some debating, I decided to make something based off the Dragon Ball Xenoverse game! Everyone seems to like it, myself included, and I loved playing the game so much that I decided to give it a shot. However, I advice that no one tell me anything about the second game. I haven't gotten around to playing it yet, so I'd really appreciate it if you guys don't talk about it in your reviews.**

 **So, anyway, a friend of mine on here helped me make a good OC for the story. He's human, but he also has Saiyan blood in him. He also gave me the idea to set the time on Earth ahead of the time in Tokitoki World to make it look like a lot of time had passed since Goku's time. I figured I tell you this now before you guys get confused later. Hope it made some sense. I'll just let the story explain the rest from here. Enjoy and don't forget to R &R afterwards. I'd love to here how I did on my Dragon Ball history at least.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not legally own the rights to Dragon Ball. Akira Toriyama does, but I do own my OCs. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue: History's Greatest Warrior**

* * *

 _Somewhere within a dark and seemingly endless void known as the Crack of Time, something strange was happening. A flash of light could be seen as dozens of crystal-like shards were showing images of the past events in Dragon Ball history..._

 _It began when the Saiyan warrior known as Raditz came to Earth in search for his brother Kakarot. It turned out to be Goku who he was searching for, a hero who had defeated the evil King Piccolo years ago. Raditz revealed that Goku was a Saiyan, just like him, and demanded that he joined him and the other Saiyans, but Goku refused. In order to make him do so, Raditz overwhelmed Goku and kidnapped his son Gohan. Knowing he was no match for him alone, Goku was forced to team up with Piccolo and the two headed out to face the Saiyan. It was a tough battle, but in the end, Goku and Piccolo were able to defeat Raditz with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, but this resulted in taking Goku's own life in the process._

 _When the battle was over, Raditz claimed that two more Saiyans stronger than him will come to Earth to avenge him, and once he said that, he died. In order to prepare for the coming Saiyans, Piccolo took Gohan and trained him, while Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were trained under Kami, and Goku, in the afterlife, was trained by King Kai, hoping to get strong enough before he was wished back by the Dragon Balls. Once the year had passed, the two Saiyans had arrived. One was named Nappa, and the other Vegeta, who turned out to be the Prince of the Saiyans. Upon their arrival, they were confronted by the Z Fighters, while Goku, after being wished back, hurried to aid them._

 _At first, the two Saiyans wanted to have some fun with the Z Fighters, so they brought out six small green creatures called Saibamen to battle them. One of them fought Yamcha and took his life by self-destructing itself on him, but because of this, Krillin's anger shot up and he took out the rest on his own. Afterwards, Nappa stepped forward and took on the Z Fighters himself. He proved to be more powerful than the others, even when they were working together. Chiaotzu tried to take him out by self-destructing himself on him like the Saibamen did to Yamcha, but Nappa survived and Chiaotzu died in vain. Tien hoped to avenge his friend by trying to take him out with his Tri-Beam, but that failed also and Tien died from his injuries and exhaustion._

 _All seemed lost, until Krillin said that Goku was coming and he was much stronger than before. Vegeta found this interesting and decided to give a three hour timeout before continuing the fight. When the three hours passed though, Goku still didn't show up, and Nappa was free to continue. Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan fought with all their might, but Nappa was still too much for them to handle. Nappa then fired a powerful Ki Blast to take out Gohan, but Piccolo stood in the way and took the hit, saving Gohan, but at the cost of his life, and with him gone, Kami vanished, resulting in the Dragon Balls no longer being able to work. Goku finally arrived only to see his friends dead, and this angered him to a point where he dominated over Nappa and defeated him with ease._

 _Knowing he was of no further use to him, Vegeta finished off Nappa himself, and from there he and Goku began their fight. Vegeta proved to be far more powerful than Goku expected, even with his double Kaioken technique. In order to match him, he had to triple it, and though it was risky, it was more than enough to overpower Vegeta. Angered, Vegeta was forced to take the form of a Great Ape and was starting to gain the upper-hand again, until Gohan and Krillin intervened and managed to cut off his tail, resulting in him returning to his normal form. From there, the battle continued, even though Vegeta was at his limit, but thanks to a Spirit Bomb Goku gave Krillin while Gohan fended off Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince was defeated at last and forced to retreat. Krillin tried to stop him, but Goku told him to let him go and that he'll one day defeat Vegeta on his own._

 _With Vegeta gone and their friends dead, Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma took a trip to Planet Namek, Piccolo's home world, in hopes to find a new set of Dragon Balls they could use to bring everyone back. When they arrived though, they were surprised when they learned that Vegeta was there also in search of the Dragon Balls, and Frieza, the galactic tyrant of the universe, who had also come to do the same thing. They both wanted one thing: immortality. It was a desperate struggle to gain the Dragon Balls, and Vegeta showed to be even stronger than he fought back on Earth. With everything not playing out the way it should, Frieza called the Ginyu Force for assistance, and knowing that he didn't stand a chance against them alone, Vegeta was forced to cooperate alongside Krillin and Gohan in hopes of having a fighting chance until Goku arrived._

 _Just when they had all the Dragon Balls, the Ginyu Force appeared and took them back to Frieza, leaving Vegeta and the others to fight Guldo and Recoome. Krillin and Gohan managed to outmatch Guldo, but Vegeta was the one that finished him. However, Recoome proved to be more of a problem, for he overwhelmed all three of them, but just when things were looking bad, Goku arrived at last, stronger than before after training in a hundred times gravity. His newfound strength outmatched Recoome, and even defeated Jiece and Burter, however, when the captain himself, Captain Ginyu, decided to join the fight, Goku had some difficulties, but that changed when he used his Kaioken to give him the boost he needed to beat Ginyu._

 _However, Ginyu founded this to his liking and used his Body Change to take Goku's body for his own. When he did, he caught the others by surprise, but as they fought, Ginyu didn't know how to use Goku's body and wasn't able to use the power he thought it had. Because of this, Krillin and Gohan had no trouble taking him down, but it was Vegeta that finished him off, but not before he tried to take his body too, but thanks to some quick thinking from Goku, he got his body back just in time. Ginyu tried to take Vegeta's body once more, but he failed when Goku used a Namekian frog to get in the way of the blast, resulting in Ginyu now in the body of a frog, making him no longer a threat to anyone._

 _After the fight, Goku was placed in a healing chamber, while Vegeta took a little nap. This gave Gohan and Krillin the time necessary for them to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring back their friends. They were able to revive Piccolo, resulting in Kami returning too and having the Dragon Balls on Earth work again. However, Frieza was on his way to their location, and so they wished for Piccolo to come to Namek to help them. Unfortunately he appeared in the wrong place, and to make matters worse, Vegeta found out what they were doing and tried to get his own wish, but the Namekian Dragon Balls stopped working at that moment, do to Grand Elder Guru's passing. This angered Vegeta, but not as much as Frieza when he arrived, and from there the battle for survival began._

 _Frieza proved to be overwhelming powerful, but thanks to the combined efforts of Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan, they managed to fend him off for awhile. However, they had more difficulty doing so when Frieza entered his second form, growing in strength. Just when it seemed hopeless, Piccolo arrived at last, stronger than ever and gave Frieza a tough fight, until the evil tyrant entered his third form, giving Piccolo problems and almost killed him if it weren't for Gohan intervening with his furious attack. Not wanting this to drag on any longer, Frieza entered his final form, and knowing he was far too powerful now, all seemed lost. Even Vegeta was no match for him, even after he had recovered and grown stronger. It all really seemed hopeless, but Goku finally arrived on the scene, fully recovered and stronger than ever._

 _When he came at last, Vegeta, on the verge of death, told him the truth about what happened to Saiyan race. Frieza turned out to had wiped out their home world, and with tears and a plea, Vegeta died, begging that Goku defeated Frieza for their race. With determination and resolve, Goku took on Frieza in the ultimate battle for the universe. However, Frieza slowly outmatched the Saiyan warrior, but just when things were starting to look bad, Goku unleashed his Spirit Bomb upon the evil tyrant, hoping it'll finish him off. Unfortunately, it didn't as Frieza came back, angered, killed Krillin, and nearly killed Piccolo too. However, seeing his best friend die before his eyes, Goku's anger exploded into new heights, resulting in the awakening of a power within him. A power that Frieza feared and what Vegeta spoke about: a Super Saiyan!_

 _With his newfound power and fury, Goku began to overwhelm Frieza, and just as he was on the verge of victory at last, Frieza made a desperate attempt to win and tried to take out the planet. However, he only resulted in damaging its core, fearing he'd be caught in the blast. Knowing that the planet was mere minutes away from destruction, Frieza powered up to full power, and Goku waited to face off with him at his best. Once Frieza was at maximum power, he and Goku faced off in one last round, while Planet Namek continued its destruction course. It was now a showdown on a dying planet... Who will win?_

* * *

 ** _-Age: 762-_**

Lighting struck all over the place as Planet Namek destruction was at hand, while Goku and Frieza continued their long bout in mid-air. Goku, in his Super Saiyan glow and form, glared down the evil tyrant Frieza, who growled in anger at the Saiyan warrior. However, it wasn't long until Frieza composed himself and gave a smirk back. "Buying time are we?" he asked as another lightning bolt struck. "To let those little rats escape?"

"Buying time...? There's no need." replied Goku, narrowing his eyes. "I can beat you and be back on the spaceship with my friends in no time at all."

Hearing that, Frieza grinned and let out a little chuckle, finding Goku's words amusing, but then he got serious and grit his teeth hard. "I've heard about enough from you! It's time we finished this!"

"That's just what I was thinking!" Goku agreed with Frieza as he two then came at one another, clashing blows as they moved across the ruined planet.

The two appeared to be almost evenly on par with one another, although Goku seemed to be getting a couple more hits than Frieza. They continued their clash for about another minute until they broke off and Frieza fired some Ki Blasts at the Saiyan warrior. In response, Goku easily evaded them and shot forward, landing a strong punch on Frieza's face, sending crashing down on one of the planet's islands. However, Frieza shot back up and came at Goku with a strong kick, but Goku disappeared just before Frieza could land his attack, surprising him until he was swat from behind with a kick to his back, sending him flying a bit, but the evil tyrant managed to regain his balance before he hit the ground.

Angered, Frieza looked back at Goku and spiked his energy around him before charging at the Saiyan warrior again, going at him again with another clash of blows. This time, lava shot out from below, mainly from the intensity of their battle, almost hitting them, but that didn't seem to bother them. Eventually, Frieza managed to knock Goku away and laugh about before firing another Ki Blast at the Saiyan warrior. However, Goku saw it coming in time and deflected it away, then he fired a Ki Blast of his own back at Frieza, making him move out of the way to avoid, but just as he did, Goku came at him and kneed him in the gut, making evil tyrant cough out blood before being smacked down to the ground again.

Upon hitting the ground, Frieza groaned in a little pain before getting back up and turned his head, only to see Goku land nearby and still gave him a glare, angering the evil tyrant as he turned to face him and grit his teeth again in rage. "You stubborn fool!" he shouted, but then took a second to calm down and smirked. "I'm going to finish you, just like I did your Earthling friend!

"What do you mean?" Goku asked as another lightning bolt struck in the distance. "Are you... Are you talking about Krillin?"

Thinking about how Frieza did away with Krillin earlier, Goku grit his teeth in anger and shot his Super Saiyan power up even more. "Don't you dare talk about Krillin!" he shouted before he suddenly charged at Frieza, catching him by surprise as he assaulted with a barrage of strikes.

However, Frieza was able to block the next hit, then smacked Goku back. Fortunately, Goku regained his balance, just in time as Frieza came at him again and two clashed once more, moving from one area to another. Eventually, Goku was able to land a hit on the evil tyrant, but Frieza retaliated by unleashing more Ki Blasts at the Saiyan warrior, making Goku move to evade each one that came his way. Upon doing so, he was able to get in close enough to land another blow to Frieza's face, sending him flying towards the ground. Then he brought both his hands to his right side and began charging up light blue energy with them. "Kaaa...meee...haaa...meee...HAAAAA!"

With all his might, Goku fired his signature Kamehameha down at Frieza, who managed to regain his balance before hitting the ground, just in time to see this coming and was shocked as he was hit by it. He screamed as he was forced down to the ground, though he managed to hang on long enough to knocked it away before it could do him in.

However, Frieza was had suffered a lot of damage from that attack and fell to his hands and knees, panting hard from the amount of energy he spent in this long fight and growing more frustrated the longer it continued. "D-Damn you, monkey..." he said with his teeth grit in rage, but then he faced turned to a look of shock when he felt something strange happening to him.

At the same time, Goku waited high in the air for Frieza to come back at him, keeping himself surrounded in his Super Saiyan energy. However, he sensed something wasn't right about Frieza's energy. Somehow, it felt...different from before.

* * *

 _It was a long and hard fight, but in the end, Goku finally defeated Frieza when the evil tyrant sliced himself accidentally with his own attack. Goku tried to spare him, but Frieza wouldn't accept defeated and made one more attempt to finish him, but Goku fired back and finally did him in. Although, Goku still had to get off Planet Namek, and having no time left and with the closes ship, Frieza's, no longer working, he apparently was caught in the explosion. However, back on Earth, when the others used the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring Goku back, it turned out that he was still alive somewhere in space and that he'll return home on his own time. From there, they wished back Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, and the Namekians went to their new planet._

 _A year later, it turned out that Frieza was still alive, now in a mechanical-like body and was on his way to Earth to settle the score with Goku, and he brought his father, King Cold, who was even stronger than his son. When they arrived, they were confronted by a mysterious teen that had the power to go Super Saiyan and he easily dispatched of Frieza and his father and shocked everyone, especially Vegeta. Eventually, Goku returned to Earth and met this strange teen, who turned out to be Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future. He warned Goku that in three years, two Androids would appear and kill everyone, while Goku would die before than by a heart virus. Once he told him this, he gave Goku medicine necessary to cure the heart virus and left in the time machine he used and went forward into time, while Goku and the others took this time to train to prepare for the Androids._

 _Three years had passed, and just as Trunks predicted, two Androids appeared with the intention of killing Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon Army's plan of world domination. Goku and the other Z Fighters went to confront him and Goku was the first to fight, but as he fought Android 19, the heart virus Trunks warned him about appeared and weakened him to a point where he almost lost and was nearly dead, but that didn't happen as Vegeta arrived and took on the Android next. It turned out that he too could go Super Saiyan, and with his newfound powers he easily disposed of Android 19, leaving only Android 20, who turned out to be Dr. Gero, with no other choice but to awaken Android 17 and 18, who turned out to be the real Androids Trunks warned them about. He eventually succeeded, but upon doing so, the two Androids killed him and awakened Android 16, another Android Trunks had no clue about._

 _With the three Androids awakened, they set out to kill Goku, but Vegeta, wanting to prove how much stronger he was, went to take them on. He fought with Android 18 and was slowly overwhelmed by the Androids limitless stamina and lost, even when the others jumped in to help, but they too were no match when Android 17 stopped them. Knowing they needed more power, Piccolo went to fuse back with Kami, but at first, the Guardian of the Earth wasn't sure if it was necessary, but that changed when he sensed a new and deadlier foe. Not thinking twice about it now, Kami reemerged with Piccolo and he headed out to find this new foe, who turned out to be a Bio-Android from the future named Cell._

 _Cell had come to absorb Android 17 and 18 in order to achieve his Perfect Form, and though Piccolo tried to stop him, Cell escaped with a Solar Flare. Now the hunt for Cell was one, but the longer the Bio-Android remained undetected, the more people he would absorb and become stronger. Eventually, the three Androids arrived at Master Roshi's house to find Goku. Piccolo saw this as an opportunity and engaged in a grudge match with Android 17. However, the Android appeared to have Piccolo bested in terms of stamina, but that was when Cell arrived and was glad to have finally found the Androids at last. He took out Piccolo when he tried to stop him, but had difficulty taking down Android 16, but he managed to absorb Android 17 and achieved his second form._

 _He then tried to absorb Android 18, but was stopped thanks to Tien's relentless Tri-Beam attack. If it weren't for Goku coming just in time, Tien would've been dead, and so would Piccolo. Just then, Vegeta and Trunks, after training for an entire year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, emerged stronger than ever and went to take on Cell. Vegeta easily outmatched Cell, even with his new form and power, but Cell tricked Saiyan Prince into letting him absorb Android 18 so that he could give him a better fight. Trunks tried to stop him, and so did Krillin and a damaged Android 16, but Cell used a Solar Flare to blind them long enough for him to absorb Android 18, resulting in achieving his Perfect Form at last._

 _Vegeta then tried to fight him, but Cell proved to be far more powerful now and only toyed with him. Even Trunks couldn't stop him when he tried using a stronger form of Super Saiyan, but it turned out to be useless for he couldn't even land a blow with his reduced speed. Ultimately, Cell spared them and decided to make his presence more known by broadcasting to the world that he'll be holding his own tournament in a week called the Cell Games. If he should win, he would destroy the Earth, so this was going to be a tournament that would decide the planet's fate._

 _When the day of the tournament arrived though, Hercule, the current World Martial Arts Champion was the first to challenge him, but he was easily defeated and smacked into a mountain. Afterwards, Goku stepped up next. He too had trained for an entire year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan, and he felt more than ready to take on Cell. Though he wasn't sure if he could win, but he had to try, for this was a battle he couldn't afford to lose..._

* * *

 _ **-Age: 767-**_

With Hercule out of the way, Goku was up next to fight Cell. The two powerful fighters gazed at one another, the tension around them at an all time high as the others were nervous to see how the battle was going to play out. As they stared each other down, Cell grinned and tapped a finger on the left side of his head, and the moment he did that, Goku got in his fighting stance and powered up his Super Saiyan energy.

Although, Cell didn't understand why Goku was already up next to fight when he knew there were others he could've fought before him. "Hmm... So... You're up already...?" he asked, but then he shrugged it off and smiled as he took his fighting stance too. "That's a shame. I really wanted to save the best for last... Oh well... Let's go, Goku!"

"Okay!" Goku replied as he suddenly came at Cell and immediately clashed blows with the Bio-Android, but Cell was more than ready for that as he was easily holding his ground, while the others were just shocked by this.

The two warriors eventually took off into the sky and continued their clash from one area to another. However, Cell was able to land a hit on Goku and sent him flying, but the Saiyan warrior managed to regain his balance and fired some Ki Blasts toward him before disappearing. Although Cell was able to deflect the attacks away, he was caught by surprise when Goku appeared behind him and smacked him, sending him flying, then chased after him. Just as Call regained his balance, he was taken by surprise again as Goku followed up his surprise attack with a barrage of punches, each landing on the Bio-Android, but Cell was able to withstand them long enough to grab Goku's arms and kneed him in the gut, then kicked him away.

Fortunately, Goku once again regained his balance, just so he can stare down the Bio-Android as he smirked back at the Saiyan warrior, finding their battle already interesting. "Good, Goku! Utterly splendid!" he stated before grinning with excitement. "Truly... Excellent! Battles are so much more fun when the contestants are evenly matched."

"Yeah... I think so too." Goku agreed with a smirk, feeling just as excited as Cell, but then he got serious again. "Still, I don't plan on losing here, Cell."

"And neither am I." the Bio-Android replied. "Then let us continue!"

With a mighty shout, Cell spiked up his energy and shot forward at Goku, catching him by surprise as he was punched hard in the face. However, Goku managed to hold on so he could punch Cell back in his face. This then led into a serious of hard punches and kicks to one another, each one looking like they're taking a beating. Eventually, this stopped as Cell fired Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, but Goku was able to deflect it, while Piccolo was angered that Cell used his own attack. Goku then came at Cell again and kneed him in the gut, but Cell disappeared just after, surprising Goku as the Bio-Android reappeared on the arena and fired Krillin's Destructo-Disc up at the Saiyan warrior, freaking out Krillin when he saw that he could use his own attack too.

Fortunately, Goku saw the attack coming in time and used his Instant Transmission to get away and reappear behind Cell, surprising him as he smacked hard in the face again. However, Cell growled in anger and kicked Goku in the side. This led to another clash between the two as they went from the arena stage and to the air, both not giving an inch, until Goku finally landed a strong enough blow to Cell that made him fall back down to his own arena, impacting it hard on his front that made some cracks.

When the others saw this, they were shocked, especially Hercule and the T.V. announcer and cameraman as Goku landed back on the arena and took a good look down at Cell, waiting to see what he'll do next.

"I-Is it over?" asked Yamcha, shaking a little out of nervousness. "D-Did he beat him?"

Everyone wasn't entirely sure, but by the way it looked, Goku had him. However, Cell started to move his fingers as something strange was happening to his body that made Goku quickly put up his guard. The Saiyan warrior felt a strange...dark energy coming from the Bio-Android now, and he didn't like it.

* * *

 _The battle between Goku and Cell shook the Earth around them, but not long after Cell destroyed his own ring to avoid out of bounds, Goku gave up and put Gohan in next. Although Gohan wasn't too sure at first if he could do it, nor did he even want to fight, he told Cell that if he were to get angry enough, his power would explode into a level he wasn't sure he could handle, especially since he was a Super Saiyan. However, this made Cell interested and, to make sure Gohan would get angry enough, he brought out his Cell Juniors and had them attack the others. Seeing everyone in trouble, and after hearing the final words of a nearly dead Android 16, Gohan's finally snapped and shot his energy into a new level known as Super Saiyan 2._

 _With his newfound power, Gohan easily dispatched all of the Cell Juniors, then went for Cell himself. He proved to have now far outclassed the Bio-Android and even forced him to cough up Android 18, forcing him to revert back to his second form. Desperate now, Cell attempted to blow himself up and take out the Earth with him, but Goku used his Instant Transmission to move him off the planet, but this resulted in the cost of his life. However, just when everyone thought Cell was dead, he returned and nearly killed Trunks. He came back stronger than before thanks to his Saiyan cells, ready for Gohan this time, but Vegeta, seeing the bad state his son was in, he lost his temper and recklessly attacked the Bio-Android, but Cell wasn't even fazed and almost killed the Saiyan Prince. Fortunately, Gohan got in the way just in time and saved him, but he was badly damaged on his left arm._

 _Cell then declared he was done playing and attempted to finish him and the Earth with a Kamehameha blast, but Gohan, with the encouragement of his father from the afterlife, mustered up what power he had left and fought back with his own Kamehameha, and thanks to a quick distraction from Vegeta, Gohan managed to final finish off Cell, bringing peace back to the Earth. Trunks then went back to his own time afterwards and brought peace back to his own world by finishing off the Androids and Cell there, finally ending it, while Goku stayed with King Kai to train with the other dead warriors._

 _Seven years later, Goku returned for a day to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and to reunite with his friends and family. He got to meet his new son, Goten. However, the Supreme Kai had came to Earth on that very same day to look for fighters strong enough to stop the evil wizard Babidi from reviving Majin Buu, a monster of unspeakable terror and power. He, along with Vegeta and Gohan, went to stop him, but over time, Vegeta's dark intention started to show and this gave Babidi the idea to control him. Letting the evil wizard into his mind, Vegeta forced Goku into battle to prove that he was stronger once and for all. As their battle shook the Earth, the energy distributed from their blows was enough to revive back Majin Buu, who did away with Gohan and the Supreme Kai, and even Dabura, who was once Babidi's right hand man._

 _Knowing this was mostly his fault, Vegeta knocked out Goku for awhile and went to take out Majin Buu on his own, hoping his newfound powers would be enough. Unfortunately, Majin Buu was still too powerful and Vegeta had no choice but to sacrifice his own life with a big explosion, hoping it would be enough to take the monster out, but Majin Buu was able to regenerate afterwards and Vegeta had died for nothing. Goku, after waking back up, went to take on Majin Buu himself, hoping to buy some time for Goten and Trunks to learn the fusion technique. He showed off his new level power: Super Saiyan 3, and he gave Majin Buu a tough fight. Afterwards, he stopped and told him that in three days, he'll have an even stronger opponent and told him to wait till then. Majin Buu eventually agreed and Goku went on his way, bidding farewell to his friends and family before returning back to Other World._

 _Over the past three days, Majin Buu's darker side emerged and became the new Majin Buu, or Super Buu. He then took out everyone on Earth and then went to fight his promised opponent, which turned out to be Gotenks, the fusion of Goten and Trunks. Gotenks fought hard against Super Buu and was on the verge of victory, but his fusion ran out and all seemed lost. However, that was when Gohan appeared, stronger than ever before and was able to outclass the monster. Knowing he couldn't win, Super Buu absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, gaining more power, more than enough to give Gohan a harder fight and was nearly winning, but that was when Goku, after having his life returned thanks to Elder Kai, came back to Earth to help and hoped to use the Potara earrings to fuse with his son to become even more powerful, but Super Buu absorbed Gohan and became even more powerful, much to Goku's shock._

 _However, Vegeta had been brought to Earth for a day thanks to King Yemma and this gave Goku the chance he needed. Although Vegeta was_ _reluctant at first, Goku was able to convince him and the two fused into a new powerful warrior: Vegito. With this new fusion, Super Buu was no match, and desperate to win, he attempted to absorb Vegito. Although he succeeded, Vegito managed to survive and was now inside Buu, however, the fusion was broken and Goku and Vegeta were back. Either way, they managed to succeed in what they meant to do, rescuing Gohan and the others, but during the process, and after escaping the inside of Buu, the monster had reverted back to his prime and strongest form: Kid Buu. He then wasted no time in destroying the Earth, but not before Goku and Vegeta escaped with Hercule and Dende to the World of the Kais using Instant Transmission._

 _With Earth gone, Kid Buu went on a destruction spree throughout the universe, but Goku and Vegeta managed to bring him to them in hopes to stopping him once and for all. Once Kid Buu had arrived on the World of the Kais, he was more than eager to fight, and after a game of good old rock-paper-_ _scissors, Goku was the first to step up to take on the monster. If they lose here, the entire universe would be destroyed, so this was one fight Goku couldn't afford to lose. Everything was at stake here. Knowing this, Goku was more determined than ever before. The battle for the universe...was about to begin._

* * *

 ** _-Age: 774-_**

It was all or nothing now as Goku stared down the monstrous Kid Buu as their battle on the World of the Kais was about to begin. However, the monster just laughed at how Goku was glaring at him, finding it funny than intimidating, making Goku grit his teeth in anger before he powered up himself all the way to Super Saiyan 3 form. Once he was powered up, he felt more than ready to take down the monster once and for all.

"All right, I better start fighting with everything I've got!" he stated as he took his fighting stance. "If we lose, this whole universe is going to be torn to bits... I can't let that happen!"

Once he noticed Goku was ready to fight, Kid Buu got serious and took a fighting stance too, and after about half a minute of just staring at one another, the two suddenly came at one another. They clashed blows with intensity far greater than anyone has felt before, and Vegeta knew this, for he could feel it from where he was, though still angered that he wasn't the first up to fight as he watched the two powerful fighters clash from one area to another, tearing apart the land beneath them.

Eventually, Kid Buu managed to land a hard blow to Goku, but the Saiyan warrior recovered quickly and came back, throwing a kick to the monster's gut, sending him flying, then he fired some Ki Blasts at him. However, Kid Buu managed to regain his balance in time and disappeared just before they could hit him and reappeared in front of Goku, shocking him as he headbutted in his forehead a few times before being kicked away. Fortunately, Goku regained his balance too and grit his teeth in anger before charging back at Buu, clashing blows with him again, but this time he was managing to get some more hits in than the monster.

After about a minute, Goku vanished in time to avoid a hit from Buu, surprising him, but more so when he reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him plummeting to the ground below. Once the monster hit the ground hard, Goku landed and waited as Buu got back up and started pounding his chest like an ape would, and making the same sound as one too, which Goku found both confusing and a little weird.

"Uh... Okay?" he said, but then he got serious again. "Hmph... What a strange guy..."

But just as Kid Buu finished monkeying around, he grinned and suddenly stretched his arm out towards Goku, surprising him as he grabbed by the throat, pulled towards the monster, and nailed hard by a downward punch, sending him into the ground. Seeing the hole he made, Buu laughed down at it, but stopped when he saw Goku's hand got right in his face and blasted up into the air by a strong Ki Blast, screaming. Once he broke away, he was surprised again when Goku came out of the ground and fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at the monster, but Buu was fast enough to evade shot that came his way, laughing up as he did, making Goku more frustrated.

"Why that little..." he said as Kid Buu pointed and laughed hysterically down at the Saiyan warrior, making him even more enraged, but he calmed down when he realized what he had to do. "That's it. I know it's risky, but now's not the time to hold anything back."

Knowing what he had to do, Goku brought both his hands to his right side and charged up light blue energy with them. "Kaaaa... meeee... haaaa... meeee... HAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted with all his might as he fired a powerful Kamehameha wave up at Kid Buu, surprising him as it came at him head on, screaming at the top of his lungs as he was blasted into pieces.

Once the blast subsided, Goku panted hard after he'd used up a lot of energy in that blast, while Kid Buu's remains fell to the ground. However, his regeneration ability kicked in and it wasn't long until the monster was reformed, but he was still down on his front. At the same time, Goku fell to one knee, but managed to stand back up, trying to stay strong, but just then, Kid Buu's body suddenly was surrounded in strange dark energy, which came to a shock to the Saiyan warrior.

"W-What the...?" he asked as Kid Buu slowly got back up too, grinning evilly and his eyes glowing red, which came to a surprise to Goku, for he could even sense that Buu's power had just shot up drastically.

Even Vegeta, from where he was, was shocked out of mind when he felt the drastic rise in Kid Buu's power as Goku built up what power he had left in him and readied himself for another round with the monster. Yet, he couldn't shake this terrible feeling that something was wrong here. _Okay... Now what?_

* * *

 _As the battle with Goku and Kid Buu continued, something happened to the crystal that was displaying it. It began to grow darker and darker until it suddenly burst into pieces. Not only that, but slowly, the other crystals that were showing events of Dragon Ball history were slowly darkening until they burst into pieces also, as if all history was being destroyed or something._

 _Somewhere else, Trunks, the one from the future, was watching this and was shocked by what he was seeing, and by what was happening. "History is...changing?!" he asked as a feminine voice spoke up._

 _"The flow of time... something's very odd about it." she said, seeing what's happening too. "At this rate, history..."_

 _But before she finished her sentence, one more crystal showed an image of Goku before it darkened up too. "...no, everything will collapse."_

* * *

 **NEXT TIME... THE ADVENTURE BEGINS!**


End file.
